


No Power? No Problem

by Terraptor



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Oral Sex, idk what other tags to give this, some gay shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 08:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14589246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terraptor/pseuds/Terraptor
Summary: Inkopolis's power goes out for unknown reasons, but the real issue here is curing Pearl's boredom.





	No Power? No Problem

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written smut in a while so I hope it's not too bad. Maybe I'll make a part 2 is there's demand for it. idk
> 
> Edit: Due to popular demand I will make a chapter 2. Thank you for all the support!

It was a Saturday night, most of the power for Inkopolis went out for unknown reasons despite the Zapfish still being in place. Doctors rushed to check on its health, and good ol’ Off the Hook were allowed to leave early for the day because of the inconvenience. However that left the duo stuck in their house with nothing to do. Well for Pearl at least. Marina was content using candle light to read one of her favorite fantasy novels. She allowed Pearl to read one of her books, but she found herself getting bored very quickly. Pearl was never one for reading, she preferred to sit back and watch an exciting action movie. 

Pearl put down the book, and took out her phone. 

“6%?” She groaned in annoyance which brought Marina out of her book. 

“What’s the issue, Pearlie?” 

“My phone’s gonna die soon, and I’m soooo bored.” Pearl collapsed back on the bed as she finished her sentence. 

“We could work on the lyrics for our next song?” Marina suggested, however Pearl did not seem too into the idea. 

“Naaah, plus it’s hard to be able to even see to write properly anyway.” 

“What about the book I gave you?” 

“It’s not really my taste honestly.” 

“It picks up more, you should give it a chance. Or at least get past the first page.” 

“Ugh” Pearl purposefully groaned loudly. “This sucks, stupid Zapfish getting sick or whatever” 

Marina giggled lightly as Pearl crossed her arms and pouted cutely. “I’m sure there’s something you can do to cure your boredom. 

“There’s not”

“But you didn’t even think about it.” 

Instead of retorting, Pearl stopped and thought hard about what she could do to pass the time. Marina waited for an answer from her small girlfriend. 

“You can go back to reading, it’s awkward having you just stare like that.” 

“Okay, Pearlie” The octoling patted the inkling on the head and returned to her novel. 

After a few minutes, an idea cropt up in her mind. 

“I thought of something, but I want you to stay there and keep reading” 

“Oh, okay I will then.” Marina was confused but did as she was told, until she felt a tugging at her pajama bottoms. 

“Pearlie!?” She instinctively stopped her. 

“Hey, you said you would keep reading.” 

“B-but I didn’t know that’s what you were going to do.” She looked away shyly for a moment, but then returned her eye contact with Pearl. 

“Alright, I’ll keep reading.” She agreed as a her face became a luminescent green of embarrassment and excitement. Soon after she felt the same tugging at her pants, despite being instructed to keep reading, she stopped to help get her pants off. Pearl looked up at Marina as she helped pull off her panties as well. Without a word spoken, she could tell that Pearl was silently willing her to get back to her book, which she promptly did. 

Only after finishing a single sentence, she felt her tongue slide slowly up to her clit, then a quick teasing flick that caused her to squeal involuntarily. The tall octoling didn’t want to disappoint her girlfriend, so she made sure to keep her focus on the book. She found it difficult to actually read the words as Pearl’s pace increased, however she kept her eyes on the page. It’s not like she would know that she wasn’t actually reading, right? 

Suddenly Pearl stopped. “You aren’t actually reading, are you?” 

“Wha-? Yes I am.” 

“Then why haven’t you flipped the page at all?” 

“Umm...I…”

“Exactly. I better hear those pages turning at a reasonable pace or I’ll stop again. And no lying or pretending or I’ll have you read that shit out loud.” 

“Okay, okay, I won’t lie to you, I swear. Please Pearlie...I need you.” 

Without any more hesitation Pearl returned to her task, but with twice the vigor. Marina desperately wanted to drop her book and fully enjoy the moment, but she knew she couldn’t. 

She scanned the words on the pages without processing them, she knew the novel very well as it was one of her favorites. Once she turned the page, she felt the inkling increase her pace. 

“Aaahh~ Pearlie~ Please don’t stop…” 

“No, talking then. Only reading and moans.” Pearl murmured then suddenly and quickly continued, finally pushing Marina over the edge. 

After cuddling with Pearl for a moment while catching her breath, Marina reached over and grabbed the book that she wanted her to read earlier. 

“Alright, your turn to read, but you have to read it out loud.” 

“WHA-”

Well at least Pearl was no longer bored.


End file.
